Christmas Wishes
by DiaMonddoArt
Summary: this is about writing to santa and well yeah. " i just dont see the point in writing to a big fat old guy that doesnt exist in the first place." wally doesnt believe in santa richard wants him to this is what happened? /Contains: Hints at Child abuse and has weried refrences/bad spelling/ and so much more pointless stuff/


**.Christmas Wishes**.

* * *

><p>contains hints at child abuse and bad story line you have been warned<p>

is about kidflash/wally west and robin/dick grayson , i am sorry to any league members that see this and please dont kill me

thank you.

* * *

><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000<p>

"Hey Robin , what are we gonna do again?"

"I told you , were going to write letters to Santa", he replied spreading out colored paper, pens, and other random craft stuff around the bed.

"but why?"

"because you've never done it before "

"so"

"so?, every kid at some point in there life has written a letter to Santa and you haven't , even Connor has and he's not even a year old yet"

"Oh please, not every kid"

"Ahuh"

"Nahuh, you don't write letters to Santa"

"Alfred makes me and Bruce write one every year"

"Pff-t- so not true"

"So is"

"So not, and I just don't see the point in writing to some Big, fat, Old guy that doesn't exist in the first place, Its not that big of a deal " he said causing the younger teen to frown.

"It is a Big deal , ... A big deal to me at least , Now pick a color" he replied holding out the pens.

" _sigh _, Okay Fine," he sputtered out as he reached for the red pen.

The younger boy moved to grab the paper and past some to the suborn red head.

"This is so not fair"

"Stop whinning and get started on your letter"

The speedster stared at the paper and roller the pen in his hands .

" Hey wally?'

"hmm?"

"So is" he replied smirking"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wally's Prov./on christmas morning.

My eyes blink open. I sit up and rub my eyes .

"Christmas" I sigh, nothing good ever happens on this day.

I look up same old same old.

Father's still asleep next to me.

Gently I slip off the covers and place my feet on the ice cold floor.

I stand up and retrieve my underwear off the floor and slip it on.

i tip toe out the door , down the hall and in towards my room to get dressed, everything hurt, I quietly open the door to my room and slip in and close it behind me and look around for my dresse-What the Heck?

My eyes widen as I look around, There's a stocking nailed to the wall and perfectly wrapped gifts scattered on my bed.

I slowly approach the sock, Its red with shimmering white dust stuff at the top.

My fingers can barely trace it, It was clearly made with expensive items which I did not want to ruin with my hands.

I carefully pick up the stocking , The cloth is so soft , I gently sit down on the bed , the colors are so bright.

My eyes catch the glimps of a name tag, I lift up the paper attached to the sock and read It, it read

' To: Wallace Rudolph, West From: Santa'

My frows furrel together.

What the heck?

...I've never had a stocking before, why get one now?

I open the sock and begin to pull out things. Everything. Everything i had asked for it was all here- Well except for Artemis, Mom coming home, and my dad being proud of me but I knew that was pushing It when I wrote it.

Even the life size flash doll was there, not sure how it fit in the stocking, but it was there !

I didn't even write half this stuff down, how would some imaginary fat guy know I wanted a copy of mean girls? I was shocked

My fingers gently ub against the red fabric of the stocking. Maybe...maybe santa is real?

Tears began to prick my eyes. A small shaky smile slowly sneaks its way onto my face.

He did remember me.

But little did the speedster know out side his window Robin watched from a far, A smile crossed his lips from seeing his friend so happy.

* * *

><p>AN:_ okay well this story is weried and probably messed i know but i still had to post it_

_and for the record this whole thing was a plan from robin and stuff and the stuff was not from santa sadly _

_I am sorry for any negitave emotions and bad spelling/grammer/and or plot in the story or from the story._


End file.
